The subject matter of the present invention relates to a software system adapted to be stored in a computer system, such as a personal computer, for providing a a two-dimensional or a three-dimensional visualization of a qualitative and quantitative risk assessment based on technical wellbore design and Earth properties.
Minimizing wellbore costs and associated risks requires wellbore construction planning techniques that account for the interdependencies involved in the wellbore design. The inherent difficulty is that most design processes and systems exist as independent tools used for individual tasks by the various disciplines involved in the planning process. In an environment where increasingly difficult wells of higher value are being drilled with fewer resources, there is now, more than ever, a need for a rapid well-planning, cost, and risk assessment tool.
This specification discloses a software system representing an automated process adapted for integrating both a wellbore construction planning workflow and accounting for process interdependencies. The automated process is based on a drilling simulator, the process representing a highly interactive process which is encompassed in a software system that: (1) allows well construction practices to be tightly linked to geological and geomechanical models, (2) enables asset teams to plan realistic well trajectories by automatically generating cost estimates with a risk assessment, thereby allowing quick screening and economic evaluation of prospects, (3) enables asset teams to quantify the value of additional information by providing insight into the business impact of project uncertainties, (4) reduces the time required for drilling engineers to assess risks and create probabilistic time and cost estimates faithful to an engineered well design, (5) permits drilling engineers to immediately assess the business impact and associated risks of applying new technologies, new procedures, or different approaches to a well design. Discussion of these points illustrate the application of the workflow and verify the value, speed, and accuracy of this integrated well planning and decision-support tool.
Identifying the risks associated with drilling a well is probably the most subjective process in well planning today. This is based on a person recognizing part of a technical well design that is out of place relative to the earth properties or mechanical equipment to be used to drill the well. The identification of any risks is brought about by integrating all of the well, earth, and equipment information in the mind of a person and mentally sifting through all of the information, mapping the interdependencies, and based solely on personal experience extracting which parts of the project pose what potential risks to the overall success of that project. This is tremendously sensitive to human bias, the individual's ability to remember and integrate all of the data in their mind, and the individuals experience to enable them to recognize the conditions that trigger each drilling risk. Most people are not equipped to do this and those that do are very inconsistent unless strict process and checklists are followed. There are some drilling risk software systems in existence today, but they all require the same human process to identify and assess the likelihood of each individual risks and the consequences. They are simply a computer system for manually recording the results of the risk identification process.
The Risk Assessment sub-task associated with the ‘Automatic Well Planning Software System’ of the present invention is a system that will automatically assess risks associated with the technical well design decisions in relation to the earth's geology and geomechanical properties and in relation to the mechanical limitations of the equipment specified or recommended for use.
When users are lucky enough to have identified and captured drilling risks for drilling a given well, there are no prescribed standard visualization techniques that truly add value to the risk information already created. There are some techniques for locating an individual risk event at a specified measured depth or depth interval. This is usually done using some type of symbol or shape and pattern combination in a 3D space. There is no way of nicely displaying risks that overlap or are interdependent and no way of looking at generalized risk level for the well at each depth. It is also very difficult to see risk categories and individual risks individually or simultaneously in 2D or 3D. All of these problems lead to the need for improved risk visualization techniques.